<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun by dwale_die</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461740">Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwale_die/pseuds/dwale_die'>dwale_die</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Neil bonding with the foxes, Selfcare, Soft Neil Josten, The foxes loving Neil, a little bit of soft andrew, drunk!neil, foxes react to andreil, neil likes wine, neil wears a facemask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwale_die/pseuds/dwale_die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Neil's moments with the girl's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten &amp; Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten &amp; Dan Wilds, Neil Josten &amp; Renee Walker, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Girl's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Neil had been asked to relay the exact events leading up to him sitting in the girls dorm, a pomegranate face mask covering his skin and his toenails being painted a brilliant orange, he simply wouldn’t have been able to. </p><p>One minute he’d been leaving Andrew’s comforting silence in their own room to ask Dan for the tapes from the previous night's game, the next he was sitting on their couch with a blanket around his shoulders and a glass of wine in his hand.</p><p>“Girls night” they’d called it. Neil was starting to see the appeal. He felt relaxed, calm, good. For the past hour he hadn’t thought about his father, the yakuza, or his fucked up childhood once. He wasn’t going to admit it any time soon but even exy hadn’t crossed his mind. </p><p>Part of this might’ve been attributed to the slight buzz he’d been hit with once he’d downed his third glass. What could he say? He had the tolerance of a toddler.</p><p>Neil sat back and simply listened to the conversation going on around him. </p><p>“No you’re so wrong. Could Renee beat me with her fists? Absolutely. But!” Allison held a hand up to Dan’s face before she could get a word in, splattering nail polish from the brush she’d been using on Neil’s toes onto the hardwood floor. “I’m not about with fists! I’m talking about words.”</p><p>“We’ve never heard Renee be an asshole, I’m just saying we can’t make a conclusive decision until we know just how dirty she fights.”</p><p>Neil looked up as he felt Renee’s hand land on his shoulder softly. She returned the goofy smile that had graced his face. “I’m going to get a snack, do you want anything?”</p><p>“Done!” Allison grinned triumphantly and pulled the brush away from Neil’s toes. He glanced down at them. </p><p>“Thanks Ali.” Neil stood on wobbling legs and nodded to Renee. She linked her arm through his and pulled him into the kitchen.</p><p>Soon enough Neil was ladened with a stack of snacks in his arms and another bottle of wine in his hand. The two girls in the living room cheered when he dropped them onto the coffee table. Renee followed with glasses of water for each of them.</p><p>"So!” Dan raised her voice just barely, causing a bright laugh to spill from her lips, “Neil.”</p><p>Neil looked up at her as he tore into a bag of sour gummy worms.</p><p>“You and Andrew. Let’s hear it.”</p><p>Neil’s brows crinkled as he popped a worm into his mouth. Oh! Fuck, Andrew. He’d been supposed to come back with the tapes. Andrew was no doubt starting to wonder what had happened to him by then. He was probably pretending to not be worried, Neil thought, delighted.</p><p>“Are you-” Allison moved forward, putting her hand on Neil’s shoulder and jostling him just barely. “He’s blushing!”</p><p>Neil stopped short of touching his face to either confirm or deny her statemtnet before he remembered the face mask. He did become aware of the soft smile gracing his face. He tried to push it away.</p><p>“You love him.” Allison, ever the dramatic practically screeched.</p><p>Neil frowned just barely. “No. We don’t- we don’t say that. Don’t need to.” He thought about keys, and a hand on the back of his neck. He remembered stay. He didn’t attempt to push away the smile this time. “He knows and I know and that’s all we need.”</p><p>Renee was the first to speak, the other two women still reeling just slightly. “That’s really sweet Neil. What were you two up to tonight?”</p><p>“Andrew got this new book over the weekend and he’s gonna read it to me.”</p><p>“He’s going to read it to you?” Allison’s brows shot up at that and Neil started to nod but his head spun as he did so. He was surprised to see his fourth glass nearly gone. </p><p>“Mhmm. I’ve got dylex- dyslexia.” He stumbled over the word and let out a little laugh at his own mistake. “Andrew reads outloud to me. Helps my eyes follow the words.”</p><p>Once again Renee was the only one of the trio to show no shock at his words, she simply smiled knowingly and patted Neil on the hand. “That’s very sweet of him.”</p><p>Dan recovered quickly after her, “you never told us you were dyslexic.”</p><p>“S’embarressing.” He shook his head a little. “Mom was always mad about it. Didn’t like it.”</p><p>At that Allison was ready to speak, most likely illy, of Mary but in that moment the door to the dorm opened and all four heads swiveled to it. </p><p>Andrew stood in the doorway, hands in the pocket of his hoodie. He spared the girls barely a glance and when his eyes turned to Neil even the girls could see the way his gaze softened, just barely.</p><p>“I got a little distracted. Did you think I was dead?” Neil didn’t bother wiping the smile off his face. </p><p>“Are you drunk?”</p><p>“Mhmm. I’ve decided that I like wine.” Neil held up the bag of gummy worms. “Have you ever had these? They’re little worms that have sugar on them. They’re good. Tastes like fruit but sour fruit.” He held the bag out to the man across the room and to Allison and Dan’s surprise he did not ignore Neil’s proffered bag of gummy worms but instead he crossed the floor to take one. </p><p>“Yes I have. Are you wearing a face mask?”</p><p>“Yes. It smells like pomegranates. Gonna make my skin soft.” </p><p>“That’s fun.” Neil knew Andrew’s apathetic tone was anything but. He knew Andrew was silently and privately amused at Neil and the circumstances he’d found him. It was in the barely recognizable uptick of his brow, the tilt of his lips, the relaxed curve of his shoulders. “Should I wait up or are you staying here?”</p><p>“I’ll be back in-” Neil looked at his wrist and squinted at the numbers on his watch, “half an hour. You can start if you want.”</p><p>“You’ll be lost if I do and I’m not going to want to explain it to you. I’ll wait up.” </p><p>“Okay. See you in 29 minutes.” Neil grinned and ignored the huff of air Andrew let out. With a nod to Renee, Andrew turned on his heel and made his way out of the girls dorm.</p><p>Renee only let the silence last a moment. “What book are you two reading?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bath & Body Works</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allison takes Neil to Bath &amp; Body Works.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were in line at Starbucks when Neil saw it. Allison was ordering some complicated frothy drink that Neil thought Andrew would like and when it was his turn he didn’t realize it until Allison nudged him. He rattled off his order, a chai latte with two shots of espresso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without having to look at her Neil knew that Allison knew exactly what had him so preoccupied. A grin overtook her face and Neil ignored it in favor of fiddling with the receipt the man had handed to him after he’d paid for their drinks. Allison didn’t even bother arguing that Neil had paid, apparently too enamoured by the concept of Neil staring wistfully at the Bath and Body Works a few stores down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison didn’t say a word until they were handed their coffees, and even then it was short, “Come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neil was silent as he followed obediently, he felt the beginnings of a blush spread from his chest upwards to peek from the collar of the turtle neck Allison had shoved into his hands before they left for their impromptu shopping trip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neil hadn’t thought anything of the shirt until he walked out, still pulling at the slightly too tight fabric around his chest and waist. Andrew took one look at his boyfriend and clenched his jaw so tight Neil was afraid he’d hurt himself. For a fraction of a second Neil assumed Andrew was pissed, he wasn’t sure at what just that something had made Andrew angry, he debated just going back inside his bedroom and throwing on a hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew stood before he could decide. “Yes or no?” Andrew had murmured and when Neil nodded his consent the blonde’s hands had made their way around Neil’s waists. Andrew looked down with a look Neil knew to be fascination at the miniscule amount of space between his own thumbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison’s voice snapped him out of his memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you’re not going to know the answer to this question but,” Allison was already opening products to smell as she spoke. Neil glanced around the store, he was hit with a wave of aromas and he regretted his decision to follow her for a moment, “do you have sensitive skin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- I mean… I don’t think so.” Neil said. Allison rolled her eyes and took Neil’s wrist in her hand. She pulled up his sleeve so a bare strip of skin on his wrist was visible. Allison rubbed lotion on his hand from a bottle labeled ‘Paris Amour’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave that on for a second and then tell me if it feels funny.” Allison browsed for a few moments until Neil spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels fine.” She looked down at his wrist where the skin remained normal. With a nod Allison grabbed a basket and shoved it into Neil’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dragged Neil around the store, pulling items from the shelves and holding them under his nose for him to decide on. In the basket he had a variety of lotions and shower gels. Neil was drawn to floral and fruity scents. He even found a shower gel for Andrew that Neil hoped wasn’t strong enough to give him a headache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they made their way to the front of the store, near the registers. Neil went straight for a cashier but was stopped by Allison’s hand on his arm. She was sorting through face masks, reading the backs of them and when she apparently found what she was or was not looking for she dumped them into his basket. Neil found one that was lemon scented and shoved that into the basket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached the register Neil was taken aback by how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>soap</span>
  </em>
  <span> could cost. Allison took one glance at his face and Neil knew she was reading his mind. She only scoffed though and was only somewhat forceful when Neil tried to shove his own card forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later in Allison’s pink convertible Neil smiled. “Thank you, Ali.” He clutched his bag like it was the most precious thing he owned and leaned over to wrap an arm around the blonde woman’s shoulders. Allison grinned in response and ruffled Neil’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Neil dumped his bag of soaps on the floor of the bathroom and started sorting through them the moment he got back to the dorms. He was alone, which he realized had been a rare occurrence for so long that he almost forgot what it was like. He’d begun to take comfort in the low murmur of voices from the other foxes at almost all times of the day that when they were gone Neil was surprised to find he’d missed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure Andrew would be home any minute and even though he was sure the blonde wouldn’t care, there was a small part of Neil that was a little embarrassed. Andrew had made it clear that he couldn’t have given less of a shit what Neil did or didn’t do with his money. Neil also knew that Andrew wasn’t opposed to spending money on frivolous items that weren’t all that necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite all of this Neil still felt a vague sense of worry deep in his chest. He knew what his mother would’ve done if she was alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the door opening forced Neil to shove these thoughts away before a panic attack had begun to surface. Neil forced himself to leave the items spread out in front of him and continued to sort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neil?” Andrew’s voice called out seconds before he was pushing open the cracked door. The bonde took one look at Neil’s assortment and let out a little scoff, something Neil knew to be one of his few tells that he was amused. Without another word Andrew turned on his heel and left the bathroom. Neil heard the front door shut moments later and he shrugged. Having an uncaring Andrew was better than an annoyed one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neil encountered a problem soon after he’d managed to sort through each item. He didn’t exactly have anywhere to put them. There was some space under the sink but Neil didn’t want to throw the soaps in without something to put them in. If he was honest he didn’t want anyone to see them, and therefore inevitably use them. Neil knew the boy’s bathroom had a reputation of being the grossest. Bottles were often left on their sides, soap spilling from them and drying on the side of the tub. Before Neil had never had a problem with it. He felt upset at the thought of his nice, new, soaps going to waste like that. Especially after Allison had gone through all the trouble of helping him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just moving to stand to find something to put the soaps in when the bathroom door swung open once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew shoved through, joining Neil in the too small bathroom. Neil watched in awe as the blonde sat across the span of soaps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his hands was a simple, black, plastic organizer. There were three drawers and the thing would fit perfectly in the empty space under the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neil, for once it seemed, was at a loss for words. He didn’t speak as Andrew sat the shelf beside him on the tile floor and began picking up the soaps, opening and smelling them and then putting them into the drawers. Neil had divided his items into four sections. The top drawer became shower gels, the second, lotions, and the third was face masks and one ball shaped item that Allison had called a bath bomb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drew.” Neil watched Andrew pause as he lifted a bottle to his nose. “Yes or no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!:)</p>
<p>I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/dwale_die">twitter</a>! Come chat with me if you'd like!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!! &lt;3</p><p>Title from Girls Just Wanna Have Fun-Cyndi Lauper</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>